Creating the Darkness
by TheUndeadWitch
Summary: Creating the darkness is easy if you have the Devil at your side M for Smut. Oneshot. Prequel to Bring Forth the Darkness. Wesker X Jill


Ahem~ This is my first...smut fic so please enjoy...if ir's good enough...

This is also the prequel to my upcoming series~

* * *

><p>Jill Valentine walked down the hallway that heads towards the laboratories; she put her hand on the scanner to confirm her entry. Once the machine confirmed it was her, the door automatically opens right in front of her. Walking down screams of pain and death can be heard, She ignored those screams, and head into a big room, filled with all sorts of lab equipment. There stood her master waiting for her. Albert Wesker, in his traditional black attire and sunglasses with slicked back blonde hair. Thanks to him, she remembers everything now. That Chris was the one that injured her, and Wesker is her master and savior. Nothing more and nothing less. Although she did find him quite attractive.<p>

"Good evening Jill, I have a new mission for you to carry out" He calmly stated, Jill nodded as she put a strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"What's the mission objective master?" She asked, Wesker smirked at her and her naïve nature to get the job done.

"Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar are here to capture us my dear, but we'll fight back" He explained, and as sound he said Chris's name Jill growled at that name. "But first, I need to follow me to my quarters my dear"

"Yes, Master!" Jill complied. His room wasn't far, it was just outside of the labs. Jill followed him, with curiosity wondering why they are going to his room. Wesker unlocked the door, and let Jill in first, then closed it. Jill heard him lock the door, and as soon as the sound of it being locked. Wesker pinned Jill to wall, with their bodies close to each other.

"M-Mast-" Jill couldn't finish due to Wesker press his lips against hers for a kiss. Jill groaned, while blushing madly, Wesker wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"M-Master what are you doing?" Jill couldn't focus by what's happening now. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, which made her groan with delight.

"Jill, don't you remember?" He asked in a dark, seducing tone. "It's your birthday today"

"But, Master I-" Wesker pressed his lips against her for the second time, this time though Jill opened her mouth. Wesker began exploring her mouth with hunger and desire. Jill moaned inwardly, when their tongues started to dance with each other. Jill dug her hands on Wesker's back, clearly making the tyrant aroused with desire. They stop to breath and had a thin trace of saliva when they stop kissing other with hunger.

"Please Jill, call me Albert" Jill eyes rose with pride that he's allowing her to call him by his first name.

"Albert, if your going to give me my present, then do it now" Jill demanded naughtily. Wesker grinned, and seized her lips again, but more roughly. Jill moaned in his mouth, and wrapped her legs around his waist, Wesker held her up by holding her butt, giving it a squeeze every now and then. Jill quickly reached for his shades, and tossed them away to see his alluring red cat-like eyes filled with desire.

"Eager my dear?" Wesker smirked, and with that he carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the king sized bed with him on top of her like a panther ready to eat his prey. Wesker began to leave a trace of kisses on her neck, and Jill shivered with pleasure. Wesker then nipped her roughly on the neck. She nearly wanted to scream in ecstasy.

"Mine" He said, "All mine"

"Mmm…What ever you say Albert" Jill sighed with pleasure, she starts to unzip her battle suit to where Wesker can see a pair of c-cup breasts. He kissed her neck, while squeezing her breast roughly,

"A-Ah! A-Albert!" She moaned in pleasure, as he was tending to her breasts, by squeezing them roughly or pinching her nipples. She hastily unzip his shirt, to reveal a tone masculine lean body, Jill was wrong when she meant he was attractive, He was fucking hot.

"Jill…" Wesker purred, and his hand started to pull her zip downwards more, She was wearing black panties. "My favorite color" He completely ripped of her battle suit to reveal a slender slightly busty body, with her panties left on her body. He was about to take off her panties.

"Jill, are you ready?" Wesker asked, he was frustrated by the sexual tension he had with Jill, and was ready to get rid of it, and give her one of his "presents".

"Does this answer your question?" Jill pressed her lips against his for another lustful kiss, while helping him taking off his own. They were now stripped down with no clothes on, He entered her roughly, and she screamed in pleasure. Jill dug her nails into his back with her legs around him, Wesker wasn't keen on being gentle or slow with her. His style was more of rough and fast. He also liked the fact her breasts bounced a bit with every thrust. The P-30 will be implanted on her soon, just in case she remembers the real truth. His and Jill's mouths meet again hungry for more. His red eyes met with her bright blue ones, sweat of love-making is all over their bodies.

"Albert! I c-can't-" Jill gasped, as she feels her climax coming soon, Wesker kissed her forehead,

"I know my dear" Wesker felt his climax is coming soon too. He became much rougher with Jill while they continue this "adventure" they're taking , Jill is screaming in total ecstasy.

"A-ALBERT!" She cried out as she climaxed, Wesker hit inside her as hard as he could, filling her completely with his juices before gasping slowly. Jill panted slowly, never having a feeling like that before. Wesker gave her brief kiss on her lips, before having to taste her again. He rolled off her, as Jill cuddled next to him, completely exhausted from their love-making.

"How did you like your present, my dear?" He pulled her closer. Jill smiled at her kind master, who given her this.

"It was….amazing Albert" She sighed, before passing out. Wesker waited a couple minutes to make sure his partner was asleep, until he slips of out his bed to put his clothes back on. He reached for a serum in his pocket. He walked over to Jill kissed her forehead as he injected the serum in her. She moved around a bit, but he was done with his "second present"

"Rest now, rest my dear goddess. As we will rule this world as a god and goddess side by side" Wesker chuckled darkly.

-Few hours later-

"God damn it!" Jill growled, hitting a wall, Jill remembered the real truth, after they implanted the P30 on her. She hated herself, for having sex with that…_Monster….no the Devil himself._ She was glad that had been rescued by Chris and his new partner Sheva Alomar. She nearly laughed when she saw Weaker burning to his death. She always thought It's over for bio-weaponry since Wesker is now dead. Then again the darkness can be easily created once again in the most easiest ways...


End file.
